Salons for performing beauty treatments, such as manicures and pedicures, include pedicure spa chairs. The chairs are used to perform manicure procedures on the patrons' hands and pedicure procedures on the patrons' feet. To efficiently perform a manicure or a pedicure procedure, the service provider requires various items close at hand, such as polishes, nail files, trimmers, and other items. As a result, the service provider must provide a surface for the convenient placement of those items. Generally, providing such a surface entails locating a cart or table near the chair during the procedure. Providing such a separate cart or tray requires the salon to procure additional equipment and incur the cost associated therewith along with providing the floor space needed to place this table or cart near the spa chair. Further, the separate cart or tray takes up valuable floor space and may obscure portions of the patron (e.g., may obscure the feet while a manicure is being performed). Because of space constraints and/or because the cart or tray obscures the patron, it is common that only one service provider provides services to the patron at a time. Accordingly, patrons seated in the chairs receive a manicure and a pedicure sequentially (i.e., in series).